


Are You OK?

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e11 Kill Switch, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully checks on Mulder after he's been having nightmares.





	Are You OK?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Are You OK? 1/1

## Are You OK? 1/1 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Are You OK?  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully UST  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, MSRfanfic Cheerleaders Archive, and etc.   
>  SPOILERS: Kill Switch  
>  SETTING: Season Five  
>  DATE: First draft was written on September 30, 2003. This was rewritten and edited several times until a final draft was finalized on March 23, 2004.   
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story.  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter SUMMARY: Scully checks on Mulder after he's having nightmares. 
> 
> *Written originally for After the Fact's Kill Switch Challenge, but released for Beyond the Sea's Post Episode Challenge * 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Are You OK?  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder was having nightmares after being trapped in the artificial intelligence mobile home. His hand was burned slightly and was still in pain. When he was there,   
>  Nurse Nancy told him they had amputated his both arms. 
> 
> He froze, thinking about how horrible he felt. He had been so relieved when Scully came in to beat the crap out of Nurse Nancy. 
> 
> He heard the phone ring - it was Scully. He heard her low, throaty voice: "Mulder, it's me." 
> 
> "I know," said Mulder. 
> 
> "Are you OK? You looked like you were --" 
> 
> Mulder interrupted Scully. "Oh, I was just thinking of the case, Scully." 
> 
> "It bothers you, doesn't it?" 
> 
> Mulder sighed. "How did you know?" 
> 
> "Lucky guess," said Scully. "I just knew you'd be thinking about it. If you want to talk about it - just let me know. Mulder, I care about you. You know that, right?" 
> 
> "Yes, I do, Scully. I...care about you, too." He paused. "Thank you for caring for me." 
> 
> "Just get better, Mulder. I want you to be OK." 
> 
> "I will, Scully." 
> 
> They said their goodbyes and Mulder was still holding the phone after she hung up. He was lucky to be alive, considering what happened to Esther Nairn's lover, David. 
> 
> More than lucky. 
> 
> He was blessed to be with Scully. Her quick thinking had saved his life and he knew how much he loved her. 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send   
>  to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story was originally written for After the Fact's Kill Switch post ep challenge, but I missed that week's deadline. I worked on it for months, but I decided to finally release it in time for the Beyond The Sea's Post Episode Challenge. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
